Starting Anew
by IWillNotGoGently
Summary: I had always known that I was different I just never knew why. And then we met her. Queen Isabella, Bella. She explained that we had been lied to our entire lives. And that we weren't even technically human. With her, everything changed. But with her, it seemed okay. My name is Jasper Whitlock and this is my story of how my life was changed for the better. Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. **

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. I hope you like it. This plot line just came to me when taking an Honors Pre-Calculus test. Really random time for a story idea but what can I say….I'm not normal. And please read the entire chapter before judging. Anyway, Enjoy….**

**Chapter One: Jasper's Point of View**

Dinner has to be one of the most uncomfortable times of the day. Esme makes us all sit together at the dining room table like a family and whoever is sitting next to me always has to be very careful not to touch me. It makes me feel so loved. Not. But I understand why. The fact that if someone touches me they are literally shocked, like I am a constant source of electricity, kind of creeps me out. Plus they say it really hurts. As if it's my fault. For as long as I can remember I've been this way and I can't shut it off. Trust me. I've tried.

We were just sitting around the table resting until we had to clear the table off when a knock sounded at the door. I looked at the clock confused. It was eight at night. Seems sort of late for any visitors. Not that we were expecting any. Carlisle got up from the head of the table and went to get the door.

It was completely silent in the house as we waited to hear what was going on. Carlisle opened up the door and he let out a loud gasp before whispering almost reverently, "Queen Isabella."

What the heck? Queen? The only Queen I could think of was of England or something but wasn't the current person Queen Elizabeth? Did she die or something?

Esme went really pale and her hand gripped the edge of the table, her face one of complete and utter terror. Did she know this Queen? Why did she look like she was going to pass out?

We weren't able to clearly hear what was said, just a few mumblings like, "Let… time… Sure….. cannot….. no more…drive, yes…." before finally the front door closed. We heard Carlisle coming back but there was the distinct sound of high heels and another couple pairs of feet accompanying his own feet.

"Esme, kids, come into the living room. There is someone who would like to meet you."

Everyone shared complete looks of confusion but did as we were told. Carlisle was standing next to the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. She made Rosalie look like a homeless bald old man who had rolled in dog feces. She was a short little thing, maybe five foot seven, but next to my six foot three, she seemed so small. Her hair fell in perfect waves. It was the color of mahogany, strands of red and black and a faint blonde color mixed in as well. Her eyes were a swirl of chocolate and caramel, her skin clear of scars and blemishes. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her upper lip giving her that permanent pouty look. She was wearing an official looking black dress. She had just the right amount of curves in all the right places and her legs seemed to go on forever before ending with her feet in a pair of black heels. She couldn't be more than a couple years older than us if that. A sense of confidence and power surrounded her.

There were two other people with her. A guy and a girl. They were in jeans and t-shirts lounging on our couch like they owned the place. I looked at the rest of my family and saw they were all still looking at the beautiful women. Rosalie looking at her with envy.

Carlisle cleared his throat gently. "This" he said pointing to the beautiful girl, "is Queen Isabella. She wants to talk to you about something."

The girl, Queen Isabella I suppose, took a step forward. "You might want to take a seat for this. And call me Bella. I hate that queen crap" she said nodding to the couch in front of us. Esme whimpered, "Please. Don't do this. We're happy here. Please." My mind was racing with questions. What did she mean? Don't do what? Go where?

Me along with my siblings took our seats as suggested. A couple minutes went by before she spoke speaking directly to us. "Have you ever noticed something different about yourself? Something that doesn't make sense? Things that may seem impossible?"

Me. I'm impossible. I'm electric.

Emmett boomed in his loud voice, "We'll Jazz man here is like electric or some crap. And Ali-cat seems to know things that are going to happen. And sometimes Emo-ward knows what were going to say before we say it. Like he's reading our mind or something."

Bella moved her eyes sharply to Carlisle and said menacingly to him, "You wanted to stay here when you have an electric with you? When none of the rest of you are electric? Has he ever even been touched? Given a hug or a handshake? And you wanted him to live the rest of his life alone? Along with the fact that after the war was finished you were supposed to bring them home! And it's been years since the war! I finally decided enough was enough and came after you. Good thing I did."

Rosalie had finally reached the end of her patience as she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "What are you talking about? You are making no sense! What war? What anything? Seriously!" The woman on the couch sat up and looked at Rosalie sharply saying, "Don't speak to your Queen that way."

"We live in the United States. We have a president not a queen" Rosalie pointed out. "Stop" Bella said. "As Emmett pointed out" she said. Wait, how did she know his name? "You aren't normal. That is because you aren't human."

"WHAT!" Rosalie screamed jumping off the couch. "You're crazy lady. We are human. We aren't aliens or something." The people on the couch sniggered quietly while Bella stood there watching her outburst with amused eyes.

"Can we have some proof" Alice said softly from the couch.

"You actually believe this crap Alice?" Rosalie asked shocked. "I just want some proof" Alice mumbled quietly. "With how are lives are, nothing seems impossible."

Bella nodded her approval. She pointed to a vase next to the door. "Watch this" she said, lifting her hand in front of her, the vase moved with her hand, seemingly floating in the air. She then clapped her hands together and the vase shattered into a million little pieces.

"Holy crap" Rosalie whispered. "Holy crap I'm going crazy. Or I'm having a really strange dream. Yes it's just a dream. I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up. Oh my gosh. I'm going crazy. This is not happening, so not happening."

Bella looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "As I said before you aren't human." Rosalie squeezed her eyes tight before whispering, "What are we?" Bella moved forward slightly and said in the most serious tone I've heard in my entire life, "You're all witches. You were all born in the city of Lawihi about five hours from here. There was a war going on when you were born. A couple years later, we thought that we weren't going to make it. Carlisle and Esme were asked to flee the city with you five and bring you back after the war. After the war happened, we expected you back. You never came. We didn't have the time to look for you, the city was utterly destroyed and we needed every person available. Reconstruction of the entire city happened. A couple years ago, we finished. I decided it was finally time to search you out. So here we are."

"So you want us to come back?" Rosalie asked shakily. Bella nodded her head. "It's your choice of course. You can stay here and pretend that this never happened or you can come back to where you belong. You will always be welcome home."

Rosalie glared at Carlisle and Esme. "And you knew all this? You knew that we never truly fit in. Knew that we felt like outcasts, that Jasper can't even touch anyone. And you kept this from us?"

Esme was crying by that point. Carlisle looked at her and said, "We thought we were doing what was right!"

"No" Bella said. "You just wanted them all to yourselves. Esme can't have children and you knew this was your chance to be parents. You didn't do this for them. You did it for you."

Alice spoke up and asked, "When do we have to decide by?"

"I am leaving tomorrow at three. If you want to go with me you should be ready by then."

Well it seems like we all have a big decision to make.

.:*:.

I woke up the next morning, still tired. I wasn't able to get much sleep worrying about what I was going to do. What I was going to choose. I had already made my decision but I didn't especially want to be separated from my family no matter what I had already chosen.

I lumbered out of bed and went to get ready for the school day. It was a good thing school got out at 2:25. We would have just enough time to get home to tell Bella our decision before she left.

I took a quick shower, threw on some clothes and ran a brush through my hair before going down for breakfast. My entire family was sitting at the table, everyone ignoring Carlisle and Esme still upset that they never told us who we really were.

I grabbed an apple and hopped onto the counter to eat it watching my family ignore my so called "parents."

"We need to go if we want to make it to school on time" Edward pointed out a couple of minutes later. We all stood up without any further prompting, heading to the garage. We quickly pulled out into the driveway and we saw something completely surprising.

Bella was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and fighting off both the guy and woman from last night. And beating them. They were all laughing and fooling around. It was kind of sweet.

We didn't stop in fear of being late for school but we kept watching them until we were out of sight. The car was completely quiet as we quickly made our way to school.

Before we split up for our classes, Edward stopped us and said, "We need to talk at lunch." We nodded before rushing for our first period classes. Our decision weighing heavily on our minds.

.:*:.

Rosalie slammed her lunch tray down on the table growling at us that, "We need to come to a decision as a family."

Everyone at our table turned serious. This decision would affect us for the rest of our lives. But we would decide together even if we weren't blood family. We had gone through too much together.

"Pros and Cons?" Alice suggested softly.

We nodded in agreement. Edward took out a piece of paper from his notebook and drew a line through the middle, labeling one side pros, the other, cons.

"Pro, we would be around people like us" I threw out.

"Con, we leave Forks" Rosalie said. "Is that really a con?" I asked. Rosalie shrugged and said "True."

"Con, we don't know anything about this place."

"Con, we don't know any of the people."

"Con, where would we live?"

"Pro, we find out the truth."

"Pro, we find about our possible powers or abilities."

"Pro, meet new people."

"Pro, experience new things."

This went on for the duration of lunch, throwing out possible pros and cons. The bell rang but we didn't bother to get up. This was far more important. And no one called us out on it.

After a few minutes of silence I asked, "Totals?"

"Twelve cons, thirty-seven pros" Edward said quietly. Looking up at us he said, "I guess were going."

Grins spread across all of our faces. They all got up and hugged one another. As they pulled each other into happy hugs I realized another reason I wanted to do this.

I wanted the chance to hug my family.

And the only way I could learn to control the electricity was to leave Forks behind and go with Bella.

.:*:.

Edward sped us home like we were racing from a tornado. When we got home we directly went into the living room to find Bella along with the people she brought with her sitting in uncomfortable silence with Carlisle and Esme.

"What are their names?" Emmett asked referring to the guy and girl that came with Bella. "You never told us" he pointed out to Bella.

"These" she said tilting her head to the people, "Are Charles and Renee. They too are witches. They are what we call trainers. They help people control and manage their talents. They wanted to see the outside world. When they heard I was going to search you out, they asked if they could come."

"Charlie" Charles grumbled.

"You call me Bella I'll call you Charlie. You know how much I hate that Queen Isabella crap. I get that I'm queen over an entire species. I don't need to be reminded every time someone says my name."

"So" Bella stated turning back to us. "Have you decided?"

Carlisle and Esme looked nervous as they waited for our answer.

Alice stepped forward, speaking as our spokesperson. "We'd like to come with you" she said looking towards Bella. "If the offer is still there?"

Bella grinned. "The offer is still there." She stood up and went to _me._

She held her hand out as though she wanted me to shake it.

"He's an electric" Esme warned. Bella held her hand out further. I tentatively brought my hand up and gripped hers. It was warm. And comforting. I never had contact like this before. She didn't scream or collapse or rip her hand away. She gripped it tighter before bringing me into a hug. As she let go, she looked me in the eye and said to Esme. "So am I."

A few minutes went by. I was in shock. I was able to touch someone without hurting them. "Are there other people like me? Where were going?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yes" she whispered. "There aren't many but yes, they exist. I can introduce you to some."

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "I'd like that."

"But" I said hesitantly, "you can control it right? And touch other people too?"

Bella nodded and let out a small laugh. "Yeah. It might take a few years. But yeah, eventually you can touch anyone."

Silence went by as I realized that I was no longer alone. Carlisle lightly cleared his throat, bringing our attention to him. "Does your offer include us too?" he asked hesitantly. Bella looked at him seriously. "It's your home too Carlisle. I'm not going to keep you from your home even if I do have the power to do so."

"We'd like to go home" Esme said.

Rosalie walked up to Carlisle and stood directly in front of him before slapping him across the face. She pulled him down to her level and growled, "Never lie to us again." After he had nodded, Rosalie smiled and pulled him into a hug before whispering, "But for what it's worth, I'm glad you're coming too."

.:*:.

"Let's get packing" Bella yelled. "I want to be out of here by three."

We were all rushing around the house gathering anything that we wanted and couldn't live without.

"No over packing. You have to be able to carry it yourself. Anything you don't bring you can get back at home" she called up to us.

"And don't worry about bed sheets and blankets or pillows. That will be provided" she called again.

"Ohhh, and if you have a gun can I have it?"

Is she serious?

"They are so much fun to take apart. And shoot things with."

Yeah she's definitely serious unless she is a really good liar.

"Oh wait, do you have any smokes? It's not a good habit for the Queen to buy cigarettes underage even if I am Queen."

Okay?

"No cigarettes here" Emmett called.

"Phooey" she whined. "I just want a cigarette."

"No cigarettes for the Queen" Renee sang.

"They are so weird" Emmett said to me. "It's kind of awesome. Like they are all part of a family or something."

I shrugged. "It is kind of weird to know Bella is a queen and then for her to loosen up and ask for cigarettes. She seems more human that way. Not that any of us are human."

"I think I'm going to like this new place" Emmett admitted. "If these people are anything to go by, it's going to be awesome."

"Yeah" I said smiling. "It's going to be awesome."

.:*:.

"Come on, come on" Bella urged us. "I want to go home. I have no idea how Benjamin is holding up."

"You know if he was having problems he would call you" Renee reassured her.

"Would he?" she scoffed.

"Probably not" Renee admitted.

"Who's Benjamin?" Alice asked.

"My second" Bella said. "He helps me out whenever possible."

"Benjamin?" Carlisle asked. "I don't recognize the name."

"He's my age, so just a toddler when you left. I don't have a third yet. Can't decide, though I have some ideas."

We interrupted their discussion by setting our suitcases our suitcases down roughly.

A few minutes later, everyone was standing by their luggage.

"We're ready" Carlisle said. "I already called the hospital to tell them I wasn't coming back."

We hauled our luggage to Bella's car, fitting it all in the trunk.

"Let's get this show on the road" Bella said enthusiastically. "I want to get home."

**A/N: What would you like to know about this place that they are going? Is the story even worth continuing? What are you thinking? Are the Cullen's going to like their new home? What do you want to see happen? I'm so excited about this new story even though I know what's going to happen. I had so much fun planning it out and everything. Review please and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this fanfic. You have no idea how much it means to me. I love knowing that people appreciate my stories, especially with how much time it takes. Enjoy….**

_Previously on Starting Anew:_

"_We're ready" Carlisle said. "I already called the hospital to tell them I wasn't coming back."_

_We hauled our luggage to Bella's car, fitting it all in the trunk._

"_Let's get this show on the road" Bella said enthusiastically. "I want to get home."_

**Chapter Two: Jasper's Point of View**

Surprisingly we were all able to fit into Bella's car comfortably. Bella sat in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger seat so that I didn't need to worry about not touching someone.

Bella quickly peeled out of the driveway. She looked back and said to everyone, "You might as well as get comfortable, it's going to be a long drive."

I leaned back into the seat and stretched my legs out as long as they could go in such a confined space getting as comfortable as I could.

"So" Bella said as we reached the highway. "Do you have any questions? From what it seems Carlisle and Esme haven't told you anything." She shot Carlisle and Esme a look that told them that she was not happy about it. I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of a queen, that's all I'm saying.

"Where exactly is this place?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"The city is called Lawihi. We aren't on a map for obvious reasons. It's deep into a forest in Northern California or Southern Oregon."

"And it only takes five hours?" he asked. "No" Bella said smirking. "I just like to speed."

"What is it like?" Alice asked softly. At first I didn't think Bella heard her but after a couple of minutes she answered. "It's beautiful. It's like the stuff of fairytales. The places you always want to see but they never truly exist. You'll love it."

I was hesitant to speak up but I was burning with curiosity. "Is this whole electric thing really common?" Bella looked at me with a hint of sympathy. "It's not like every person is electric but at least thirty people are electric."

I truly wasn't alone. There were more. At least thirty.

"How long have you been Queen?" Rosalie asked, honestly curious. I leaned forward in anticipation, wanting to know the answer as well.

"It has been a little over six years now."

I think my jaw just dropped open. Six years? How old was she?

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked, clearly shocked.

"Seventeen" Bella grinned. "Same age as you. I was crowned when I was eleven. It is the minimal age to become queen or king. My father had the decency to wait a couple weeks after my eleventh birthday to kill himself. That night I was crowned queen over the entire race. Lucky me."

"Your father killed himself?" Alice asked horrified.

Bella looked at Alice with an unreadable look in her eye. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Our people mate for life. When my mother died giving birth to me, everyone knew that the minute I was eleven and was prepared to rule that my father would be leaving this world himself. Even I knew it."

"I'm sorry" Alice whispered. "That must have been awful."

Bella nodded. "It was. He asked me to be the one to kill him. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. So he stepped into the fire with the entire kingdom watching. At first my people were hesitant to crown me. I was only a couple weeks older than the deadline and the youngest queen yet. But they needed a queen and I was the rightful heir."

"Proved them all wrong too" Renee snickered from the back.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"They all thought that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She did an awesome job. Always has. She started ruling with her father at five so I have no idea what they were thinking. But still. And her father picked a really crappy time to die too. The war was still going on. So not only did she have to deal with being a new queen but she also had a war on her hands. Everyone in the kingdom respects her. They know that it wasn't easy yet she handled it like it was her destiny." Renee answered.

"It was my destiny" Bella rolled her eyes. "Everyone knew the second that my mother was pregnant that I would be the next ruler."

"Anyway, any other questions?" Bella asked kindly.

Edward cleared his throat. "Are…. are any of our families still alive?"

Bella looked at all of us questioningly. "Do all of you want to know?" she asked kindly. We nodded. Better to find out now than later.

"Edward, both of your parents were killed in battle. You have no siblings." Edwards shoulders slumped but I think he already knew.

"Rosalie. Both your parents were killed as well but you have a younger sister names Lillian. She is fourteen years old."

"Can I meet her?" Rosalie asked. Bella smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Emmett, both parents are dead as well. No siblings either."

"Alice, both parents dead as well. But you have a five year old sister named Cynthia. And if you want I can introduce you to her as well. But she is an electric."

"And Jasper" she finally got to me.

"Both of your parents died on the battle field. You have an older brother named Peter. He has a sweet girlfriend named Charlotte. Peter is also a strong electric. He comes around a lot so you will definitely be meeting him. I've been trying to make him my third but he keeps denying. They are awesome people. You will love them. Charlotte isn't an electric though."

I nodded my head. At least some of my family was still alive. We all took a minute to digest what we just heard. Honestly, I don't think any of us were shocked. We kind of expected it.

"Can we still ask questions?" Alice asked. Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, of course. Anything you want to know, I'll tell you what I can."

"Do you think we will like it there? Will we be seen as outcasts?" she asked softly.

Bella grinned at her. "My people can be quite accepting. There will be some who won't be as sure, but they will come around. They always do."

Alice's shoulders sagged with relief. You could tell that it was bothering her more than she let on.

"Food" Emmett boomed, making Bella jump. "Is the food awesome? Is it different than our food?"

Bella giggled and said, "That's what you want to know" while rolling her eyes. "The food is very awesome. We grow all of our food ourselves and its all organic. You haven't eaten awesome food till you eat ours."

"Sweet" he exclaimed, grinning. "I love food."

Rosalie asked probably one of the most important questions and it didn't even cross my mind. "Do you all speak English?" she asked.

Bella nodded. "We all speak English, yes. That is probably all you will hear. But the true language of our people is Lawihian."

"Do we need to learn it?" she asked.

Bella shrugged. "You can if you want to, but it isn't required."

"What does it sound like?"

Bella said something and Renee answered. Except it wasn't in English. It was completely foreign and was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was smooth and light and beautiful. It didn't sound anything like I expected it to.

"It's beautiful" Alice said in awe. Bella smiled. "It really is. But not many people bother learning it anymore. Renee only learned it because she thought it was pretty."

"What's the weather like?" Edward asked.

"Usually it is sunny. Some of us can control the weather so most of the time, it's whatever we want. But it needs to rain for the crops too. But mostly it's nice and sunny out with a light breeze."

We all grinned. We were all so tired of the rain in Forks.

"Where are we going to live?" Rosalie asked. Crap. I hadn't even thought of that.

"We will build you a house eventually. But for now you can stay in the castle with me."

"Castle?" Alice asked getting excited.

"Yep. It's huge and absolutely gorgeous. Not a lot of people stay there but orphans and those who work with me or in the castle usually stay there. Both Lillian and Cynthia live there. I think you will like it."

Alice was practically bouncing giddily. She gets to live in a castle like a princess.

I looked out the window and was shocked to find that we weren't even on a road anymore. We were completely surrounded by trees. "When did we enter the forest?" I asked.

"A couple of hours ago. We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

I nodded my head but I was in complete shock.

"Hey Renee" Bella called. "Both Jasper and I will need the gloves and I'll need a pair of those glasses. They should be under your seat."

Renee handed up two pairs of gloves and a pair of what looked like sunglasses.

When Bella saw my confused look she explained.

"Every electric has to wear these gloves. We try to be as completely covered up as possible. Not that it helps any. It's a warning to everyone. And these glasses are a warning to those because I can literally torture you with pain just by looking at you. If you see and of these items on people, you know that they have a dangerous, offensive power."

I nodded and put on the gloves without further question.

"Look right in front of you" Bella said, pointing straight ahead.

Right in front of us was a huge city. It was beautiful. It looked like something you would see in Aladdin or The Little Mermaid.

The Castle was set on a hill slightly higher than the town. It was enormous and absolutely beautiful. The grass looked greener than I had ever seen before. The sun was shining brightly. The houses were beautiful. Everything was beautiful. We came to a large golden gate and as soon as the car was close enough to touch it, it opened.

The side of the road had vendors selling what looked like fresh fruits and vegetables. People were standing around, talking and laughing. I took it all in with wide eyes. This literally was the stuff of fairytales.

No one seemed to be in a rush. Everyone looked happy and friendly. I saw a couple of people with gloves on and no one seemed to treat them any differently.

I knew then that this was the right decision. For all of us.

Bella pulled up around the castle to a back door before shutting off the car and getting out, all of us scrambling after her.

Once we all had our luggage in hand, Bella opened up the door and we all entered.

We were all looking around the castle in awe when we heard the sound of little feet coming our way. A couple seconds later, three little girls no older than four appeared at the end of the hall we were in. When they saw who was with us, they ran towards us yelling, "Aunty Bella!"

Bella knelt down just in time for them all to fly into her arms. She hugged them tightly to her. She kept one of them slightly away from the others yet held her just as tightly. And then I saw the gloves.

One of the little girls was electric.

"How are my three princesses?" Bella asked them.

"Good" they chorused together.

"Mommy said that if we saw you that we should tell you to come see her and daddy."

"Is that right?" Bella asked.

"Mmmhmmm" they said.

"Let's go then."

"We wanna ride!" they said.

Bella stood up, pulling the electric girl onto one hip. "That okay with you Katie-Bug?" she asked. The little girl smiled shyly, nodding.

One of the other girls climbed deftly onto Bella's back, holding tightly around her neck but was careful not to touch the electric girl. "You good Princess Irina?" she asked once the girl got comfortable. The girl said, "Yep!"

Bella bent down and grabbed the other girl and put her on her other hip. "You good Sheriff Tanya?" The girl beamed up at Bella. "Definitely."

The kids were all so cute. Katie-Bug, the electric, had bleach blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Princess Irina had silvery blonde hair and gray eyes while Sheriff Tanya had strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. You could tell though that they were sisters. Most likely triplets seeing as they were all the same size.

Bella carried all of them with ease. She nodded her head to the wall and said, "You can put your stuff there. We will pick it up later."

She walked swiftly down the hall, all three of the little girls holding onto Bella tightly all grinning that they got a ride. We came to a large door which Renee opened for Bella. We all went in after her.

The room was quite large and spacious. Directly in front of the doors was a throne and two other chairs on either side of it. There were about five people in the room which I now dubbed the "throne room."

"Benjamin, Tia" she called. "These three said you wanted to see me?"

A man and woman came forward.

"Yes. I'm so glad you're here" the guy said. "I have so much more respect for you now Bella. I have no idea how you do it. Seriously. I'm like dying here. And I don't know what you want me to do about these two" he said pointing to two of the people behind him. "They were slacking off in their jobs and their bosses noticed so it must have been bad. And I feel like I'm going to collapse from exhaustion. And Kate wanted me to ask you whether she can sleep in your bed tonight. And I have no idea how you do everything. And Alexis Frost came in here the other day to talk to you but she wouldn't talk to me. And I just have no idea what I'm doing." The poor guy looked like he was going to cry.

"Benjamin, seriously its fine. I'll handle it. Go with Tia and get some rest. I'll handle everything else. Don't worry about it. You've done well."

Bella turned to the little girl in her arms. "So you want to sleep with me tonight huh?" Bella said.

The little electric girl, Kate I guess, nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I wanna sleep in your room too Aunty Bella!" the other two said. Bella looked at Kate, "Is it okay if they sleep with us too?" she asked. Kate nodded her head. "Uhhh huhhh" she said.

She set down the little girls and told them, "Why don't you go play and when it's bedtime I'll come get you." They nodded enthusiastically and ran to play.

"Thank you so much" Benjamin said. He grabbed the girl's hand, Tia I guess, and pulled her out of the room.

Bella turned to the other three people in the room.

"Demetri, what are you doing here?" she asked. The guy shrugged and said, "I was bored so I came to annoy you except you weren't here."

Bella laughed and said, "Why don't you find Gianna and do something?"

"Gianna told me I was annoying her. So I left" Demetri said shrugging lightly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Shoo" she said, "And go annoy someone else."

"Yes Queen Isabella" he said mockingly.

"Seriously" she moaned running a hand through her hair. "I hate being called Queen Isabella. I have the responsibilities, I don't need the title as well."

The guy laughed, already half-way out the door. "That's why I do it" he called back to us.

Bella then went to her throne and collapsed into it, turning to the last two people in the room. "Why do you feel like you don't need to do as much work as everyone else?" she asked calmly.

"I was tired" one of them said.

Bella closed her eyes and you could tell that she was trying not to roll her eyes.

"Get more sleep then" she suggested.

"I don't want to have to work." He said.

Bella ran a hand through her hair, clearly exasperated.

"Every person in this city has to work. And you feel as if you should be exempt from this?" she asked.

Both guys seemed defeated by this point.

"Alexis Frost isn't working" one of them pointed out.

Bella laughed leaning forward. "Alexis Frost" she said, "Is eight months pregnant. You know the rules. At six months, no more working until the baby can go to the daycare. Unless you can magically become pregnant, you still need to work."

"But it's too hard" one of them complained.

"Really" Bella said. "Being a trash man is such hard work" she said mockingly. The guy visibly gulped. He obviously didn't think that she knew what he did. "You work for four hours a day, five days of the week. That's only twenty hours. Most workers work for forty hours and you're tired from twenty."

Bella looked at the other. "Is your work hard too? Being a mail man?" The guys shoulders fell and he whispered, "No" almost inaudibly.

"Do you want new jobs?" Bella asked them, a hint of a smirk on her face. Both looked horrified. "NO!" they yelled backing away. "I'm good" they said.

Bella nodded. "Then here is what were going to do. Since you both think your work is so hard, next Thursday you are going to come follow me around and see what I have to do. Deal. You won't even have to work your regular job that day."

They nodded. Bella pointed to the door and said, "Out" as they ran for the door, Bella called out, "See you next Thursday." The guys visibly shuddered as they sped up.

"Idiots" Bella spat. "The lot of them. Seriously. They don't understand that every member of the community needs to work for life to stay this good."

We all nodded our heads. Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair one last time before saying, "Come on. I'll show you where you will be staying."

As we turned around, I realized that Charlie and Renee where already gone. Hmmm, I didn't even notice them leave.

"You seem like a very efficient Queen" Carlisle praised, completely honest. "Most people would have just told them to suck it up, but you set them straight and are going to show them what work really is. I have to be honest, when I saw how young you were, I was quite afraid about how the kingdom was running. I can see I was wrong. You are doing very well. King Marcus would be proud."

King Marcus? Her father?

"My father was always a good King. I promised I would serve the kingdom well."

I was right.

"Let's go" Bella said. She walked back to where our luggage was and waited for us to grab it. We followed Bella down some hallways until she came to one. She pointed out each of our rooms.

"Carlisle and Esme can take that one, Rosalie and Emmett, this one, Edward and Alice this one, and Jasper can take this one. I'm across the hall here," she said pointing to another door, "If you need me."

She turned to leave when I called out to her, "Wait" I said. "What do we do tomorrow?" Bella shrugged. "You can do whatever you want to do. You can follow me around and I'll give you a tour or you can stay in here or you can roam around the city. It's up to you."

"I'll come with you if you don't mind" I said. My siblings all agreed and asked to come as well. Bella nodded. "Be up and ready by seven. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

She finally turned and left, calling as she went, "Tanya, Irina, Kate, it's time to go to bed."

I turned to Carlisle and Esme and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I think we're going to roam the city. See how much is different. Stuff like that" Carlisle answered.

"Okay" I said. "We'll see you tomorrow." Esme and Carlisle went into their rooms.

"Meeting" Edward asked. We nodded, and then agreed that in five minutes we'd meet in my room. We put our stuff in our rooms and I kept my door open so that they could come in whenever they were ready.

The room was huge. There was a king sized bed with a blue and brown comforter and pillows. There was a nightstand that held an alarm clock, a dresser, a desk. There was a TV mounted on the wall across from the bed along with a couch.

There were two other doors. I opened one to find an empty closet and the other was this massive bathroom. There was a fancy looking toilet that was pure white, a double sink, a shower and a bath big enough to hold four people.

I shut the door and kicked off my shoes and climbed onto my bed to wait for my siblings to come to the "meeting."

Within the minute, everyone was congregated on my bed and the door had been shut.

"This is crazy" Alice started. "I feel like I'm living in a fairytale now."

We all nodded. "I think this was the right decision" I said. "I think that we will be happy here. I think that this is where we were meant to be all along." Everyone nodded and Emmett surprised us by saying, "It kind of feels like its fate or destiny or some crap like that."

It was true. It felt….right.

"Don't you think it's weird that Bella knew who each of us were before anyone told her and that she knew who each of our families was without being told? And that she knew who was a couple and who wasn't?" Edward asked.

We nodded in agreement but said no more on the topic. It wasn't important.

"I think…" Rosalie started, "That this is the best thing we've ever done. I think this is where we are meant to be."

Coming from Rose that meant a lot.

"I can't believe she's been Queen since she was eleven" Edward said awed. "That must be some major responsibility. When we were eleven we were complaining about homework and what was for dinner while she was running an entire kingdom."

We all thought about it for a while, thinking about how hard it must have been for her.

"I'm still kind of angry at Esme and Carlisle" I admitted. "I don't like the fact that they lied to us and never brought us back here. And that now they are acting like nothing has happened."

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, it kind of pisses me off" Alice said.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10:30.

"We should probably go to bed" I said. "We need to be up and ready by seven."

Everyone agreed and said goodnight to each other before shuffling out of my room, Edward closing the door behind him.

I got up and unpacked before getting ready for bed. I pulled my pajamas on and set my alarm clock for 6:15 am before shutting off the light. I climbed into bed, pulling the covers around me and smiled.

Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: Which original Twilight characters would you like to see as witches? Was the chapter any good? Review please and let me know. **

**Is the story worth continuing? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to wait so long to update. I had the entire chapter planned out, and then the words just wouldn't flow. It was awful, especially when you really want to get the chapter out! Anyway, enough rambling. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this fanfiction. I'm so grateful for the response that it is gaining. I'm glad that at least some of you can appreciate my story ideas. Anyway, enjoy…**

_Previously in Starting Anew:_

_Everyone agreed and said goodnight to each other before shuffling out of my room, Edward closing the door behind him. _

_I got up and unpacked before getting ready for bed. I pulled my pajamas on and set my alarm clock for 6:15 am before shutting off the light. I climbed into bed, pulling the covers around me and smiled._

_Everything was going to be okay._

**Chapter Three: Jasper's Point of View**

Usually the sound of an alarm clock going off makes me want to kill myself. But today, nothing could bring me down. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, effectively shutting it off. I stretched under the blankets, snuggling closer to the pillow before dragging myself out of bed.

Surprisingly it wasn't cold when I got up like it usually is. My mind was foggy and I tried to remember everything I could about the last couple of days.

As soon as I tried, all the memories were there. Of Queen Isabella and pros and cons and of long car rides and questions. Of castles, fresh fruits and witches. Everything.

I stretched leisurely one last time before forcing myself in the shower. I have to admit that I probably took one of the shortest showers in the history of the world. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, ran a brush through my hair and slipped my sneakers on my feet before leaving. Before I left I made sure I had on the gloves that Bella gave me yesterday.

As I shut my door behind me I realized that I had a problem. I knew I was supposed to meet Bella in the kitchen at seven, I just didn't know where the kitchen was. Crap.

I walked down the hall, trying not to look like a fool who had no idea where he was. I took a right at the end of the hall and thankfully smelt bacon. I followed the smell and a couple of minutes later I was happily munching on some bacon.

Within the next ten minutes everyone was in the kitchen still trying to wake up. Alice seemed like the only one who was truly awake. She was already bouncing like she was on a sugar high. And she didn't even have any caffeine in her system. Yet.

Bella came strolling in to the kitchen not long after. She was wearing more formal attire today and for a moment I was afraid that I was underdressed for the day until I looked around at everyone else. I noticed that she still had on the gloves as well but was wearing a different pair of sunglasses.

"You ready?" she asked us.

We all nodded even though none of us had really eaten breakfast yet. Emmett was sure to be complaining within the next few minutes.

We left quickly, not bothering to say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. The more I thought about it, the more pissed I became at them. And I'm pretty sure the others were feeling the exact same way.

We took a different route through the castle than we did before. Along one of the walls were paintings of people with crowns. The Kings and Queens, I'm guessing. I recognized the last one. It was of Bella. She looked much younger than she was now. She was standing on front of what looked like a battle field with a flowing black dress on, an unreadable expression on her face and the crown on top of her head. She looked fierce and determined. She was beautiful. Even then.

We came to a double door and Bella stood in front of it for a moment before throwing them open.

As I saw what lay beyond the doors, I gasped. It was like we had walked into a fairy tale. It was beautiful. Bella gave us a moment to appreciate the view before starting down a gravel path into the city. None of us could stop looking around. Everything was so new to us, yet I doubted that I could ever get used to something like this.

It didn't take us long to get to the heart of the city and soon we were in the thick of the crowd. Even this early in the morning, people were hanging out and talking.

Bella smoothly guided us over to a little building a couple of streets over. It had a sign hung on the top that read **Smiths Breakfast 24-7. **A jingle sounded as Bella opened the door. We stepped inside and I could immediately smell all types of breakfast foods. My stomach rumbled at the smell. My mouth was literally watering and I wiped the side of my mouth to make sure that I wasn't drooling. I wasn't. Thankfully.

Bella led us over to a table in the back that was able to fit all of us. I looked around and saw that there weren't many customers in here. There was a man sitting at the bar with a coffee and newspaper. A woman with two children was sitting in a booth near the front of the store. A teenager was sitting uncomfortably with what looked like his parents.

Not long after we sat down, a waitress came and brought us our menus. She was a small little thing. Five foot two at most. She had dirty blonde hair that she had up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were a surprising emerald green and she was smiling like we had just made her day.

"Good morning" she said happily. "I'm Amber and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you all to drink?"

Bella looked up and Amber gasped audibly. "Queen Isabella" she stuttered. "I didn't see you there. Is there anything I can get for you?" Bella smiled slightly and said, "I'll take a coffee. Black." Amber nodded quickly, jotting it down on a piece of paper before turning to us. "And what can I get for you?"

Emmett immediately boomed out, "I want a large orange juice."

"Apple juice please."

"Chocolate milk."

"Orange juice."

"Milk please."

Amber nodded, scribbling everything down quickly. "Alrighty then" she said. "I'll be right back with those."

"Is alrighty a word?" Emmett asked. Bella grinned and said, "Technically no. But a lot of people say it anyway."

Emmett nodded very seriously.

Bella motioned for us to look over the menu, picking up her own.

I opened it up and, Holy Crap. That was a lot of food. I didn't even know this much breakfast food existed. I scanned over the list quickly. Fresh fruit mixes, omelets, every sort of eggs you can think of, blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, banana nut pancakes, raspberry pancakes, waffles, blueberry waffles. There was an entire page on what you could have in or on your waffles and pancakes. And trust me, the page wasn't small.

Amber came back over with our drinks, setting them down in front of each of us, making sure Bella got hers first.

"Have you decided what you would like to get?" she asked Bella. Bella nodded and looked at us. "You guys ready to order?" she asked.

We all nodded our heads though I still had no idea what to choose.

"I'll get the scrambled eggs platter. I don't want homefries though, I want hash browns. And can you bring some salsa? Also I want wheat toast with butter on both sides."

Amber nodded seriously making sure she got everything down. She looked up at me and I glanced down at the menu quickly, telling her the first thing I saw. "I'll get the blueberry pancakes with bacon and sausage."

Everyone told her their orders and she went off, telling us everything would be right out.

Yeah right. Emmett ordered enough to feed a small country.

We all sat in comfortable silence, all of us trying to wake up to the best of our ability. While my siblings were talking in whispers to one another, I was trying to watch Bella discretely. She was the most beautiful, fascinating woman I had ever met and I was curious about her.

She answered our questions, brought us back to where we were meant to be, gave us a place to stay, and gave us hope for a better future. Yet we have done nothing for her. In any other circumstances I would have thought that she was under obligations, yet she was so nice to us. She acted like she cared what happened to us.

And so with good reason, I was curious about her.

What made her tick?

Bella was sitting there with her chin in her hands. I couldn't tell where she was looking because of her sunglasses, but if I had to venture a guess I would say that she was people watching.

Everything she did made me even more curious about her.

Sooner than I expected, Amber came bustling back with our food. Once again, making sure that Bella got her food first.

My stomach rumbled with hunger and as soon as my food was in front of me, I was digging in. I moaned at the taste. There was no comparison. This was no doubt the best blueberry pancakes I had ever tasted in my entire life. There was just enough blueberries, no too sweet but sweet enough to know it was pancakes. Delicious.

We all ate quickly and in silence, little sounds escaping showing our appreciation for the deliciousness of the food.

We all ate quickly and our waitress came back with a smile and collected our dishes before leaving. Bella stood up, and we followed her out the door.

Weren't we supposed to pay? How come we didn't? Was it because Bella was technically the Queen?

Questions rampaged through my mind at an accelerated speed.

.:*:.

Bella was taking us on a tour throughout the city. It was better than I had ever imagined. It was like a fairytale, only a million times better.

People stopped us along the way through town. They were all very respectful towards Bella. Though many were older than her, none of them seemed to look down at her. She was their Queen after all.

Many people asked who we were and when Bella told them they were all very welcoming but very angry at Carlisle and Esme.

Every word they spoke made me even angrier at my so called "adoptive parents."

One conversation made me really angry. We were walking along the path, Bella pointing out different people and places as we passed by.

"Queen Isabella!" someone called, running towards us.

Bella paused and glanced back at us apologetically.

It was a woman with jet black hair that fell in waves down her back. She was very beautiful. Her eyes were a stormy blue and her legs seemed to go on for miles.

"Maria" Bella greeted her with a smile. "How are you?"

Maria smiled, making her even more attractive. "I'm good. But you know that's not what I wanted to talk about. Who are the newcomers?"

Bella introduced us and Maria shook everyone's hands. Except mine of course. She waved at me before turning back to Bella.

"Carlisle and Esme took them huh?"

Bella nodded sadly. "They were supposed to bring them back after the war. They never did."

"Did you really expect them too?" Maria asked, scoffing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked softly. I was surprised that Maria could even hear her.

"They have tried to do many things like this before. Esme can't have children. A lot of people here can't. But Esme seems to have taken it very hard. She tried to kidnap a child once. She was caught of course and pardoned after apologizing. Later that same year, she brought a child from the outside world here. The child was found and brought back to their human family. Then a couple years later, she tried to persuade a family to give their child to her, telling them that they wouldn't be good parents and that they would screw up the childs life."

"That was the last straw for my father" Bella interceded. "Carlisle and Esme knew my father very well and he would try to be friends with them while still being King. It's hard to be someone's friend and ruler but he tried to make it work. My father separated Esme and Carlisle from the rest of the community. The war started soon after and father needed someone to take some of the children away, just in case the rest of us didn't make it. Father, knowing how much Carlisle and Esme wanted kids, allowed them to take you five and leave. They left with specific instructions to bring you straight back after the war. Obviously they didn't."

Every word made me more and more angry and by the looks on my sibling's faces, they were just as angry.

I clenched my hands together at my side, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to calm down.

A soft hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Breathe" Bella commanded softly.

I took a deep breath in, not even realizing that I was holding it.

Bella took her hand off my shoulder and I immediately felt the loss. But almost immediately, I felt her hand on my, prying my fingers from digging into the skin.

There was a gash where my fingers just were and my siblings gasped at the injury that I had seemingly caused myself.

Bella placed her fingers over the gash, and a bright light seemed to come from her fingertips. Where the light touched the injury, I felt a small tingling.

When Bella pulled away, I saw that the injury was closed and no longer bleeding.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "How are you electric? How can Alice see the future? It's just part of who we are."

"It's awesome" I said, completely honest.

Bella blushed and ducked her head, embarrassed. "Thanks" she whispered.

"Awwww" Maria said. "Queen Isabella is blushing."

Bella punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Am not" she said.

Maria held up her hands in surrender.

"Anyway" Maria said, "I should probably get going. Stuff to do, people to see."

We nodded our heads. Just as she was leaving, she turned to me and asked, "We should hang out some time."

I smiled at her and said, "I'd love to."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella flinch, and an unreadable emotion passed through her eyes.

"How about tonight? Eight o'clock. We can meet here."

I nodded my head in approval.

"See ya" she called, as she turned away and immerged herself back in the crowd.

.:*:.

"Would you like to meet your brother?" Bella asked me after she had showed us around the city. Ever since the meeting with Maria, she had been subdued and looked slightly upset. She put up a good facade and if I wasn't watching her so much, I would have been fooled myself.

"Sure" I said grinning.

Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett all volunteered to go back to the castle so that I could meet with him alone. I felt bad about it, but I agreed. I wanted to meet my brother alone. With Bella of course.

We walked with the others to the castle, before walking past the castle and up a small hill. It was quite a ways, but I was just excited to meet my brother for the first time.

Did he remember me? Did he want me in his life? Would I remember him?

Bella shoved my shoulder with her own. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to talk about it. Bella's shoulders seemed to slouch slightly at my actions, but I didn't bother asking why. She would never tell me.

A few minutes later, Bella pointed to a small house just a few feet away. "That's it" she said.

I slowed down, my nerves getting the better of me.

Bella smiled gently at me. "There's nothing to worry about. Peter has been waiting for this day since the day you left."

We reached the door and Bella knocked three times before yelling, "Peter, open up. There's someone who wants to meet you!"

Seconds later, the door was being pulled open and two people stood in the doorway.

"Jasper" Bella introduced. "This is Peter and his girlfriend, Charlotte."

**Peter's Point of View**

He was here. My brother. He was in the doorway.

I had been waiting for this moment for most of my life.

He was tall, just as tall as me. Six foot three, curly honey blonde hair, stormy blue eyes. My brother.

And he was wearing the gloves. Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug.

Man was I getting soft. But this was my only brother.

I turned to Queen Isabella who was still in the doorway. Her eyes were completely focused on Jasper yet she had a defeated look about her. I knew that look.

I turned to Charlotte. She recognized the same thing I did. My Charlotte pulled her into a hug before leading her through the house to the bedroom where I hoped they would be able to talk.

But now it was time for my brother.

Suddenly I felt really awkward. I had been dreaming of this day for years, but now that it was here, I had no idea what I was doing. I rubbed the back of my neck and asked, "You want to come in and talk."

He nodded and looked as awkward as I did. I led him to the living room where we both sat down.

"So" I said, suddenly gaining courage. "How's it going?"

Wow. Smooth Peter, real smooth.

"As good as it can go" he said, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like a girl.

"Less than forty-eight hours ago, I was told I wasn't exactly human, that there was more electric people than just me, that my so called 'adoptive parents' kept us longer than they should have. I learned that there is a whole city filled with people who aren't human. I stayed the night in a castle. I met a Queen. I learned I had a brother I knew nothing about. So, yah, it's about as good as it can be in this situation." He said sheepishly.

"Right" I said shaking my head, getting my priorities straight. "Do you have any questions?"

"How did you meet Bella?" he asked automatically.

"We met first on the battlefield. She was seven and had snuck out from the castle to help us. I was fourteen and was also on the battlefield. She saved my life that day. Plus she is an electric and we electrics stick together."

Jasper seemed to think this through before he realized something, his eyes widening. "She was seven? And was fighting?" he asked disbelievingly.

"She wasn't supposed to be" I pointed out. "She snuck out. Someone went to stop her, and she started killing the enemy. It was awe inspiring. No one objected after that."

Jasper seemed to think this through before continuing on with his questions. "Bella said something the other day about mating for life. What did she mean by that?"

"The full term is soul mate. The female always knows first. It's like your eyes meet and they know. The guy doesn't know until the first kiss. Charlotte knew right away, pushed me against a wall and kissed me. Some do that while others wait for the guy to show interest or for a first date."

"Does Bella have a mate?" he asked as soon as I was done.

"Yes" I answered. _It's you_, I thought to myself. "But the guy doesn't know yet."

The minute I saw Queen Isabella staring at Jasper in my doorway, I knew they were mates. But by the looks of Queen Isabella, Jasper had done something that made her think Jasper didn't want her. She would look defeated and if Jasper didn't do something soon, she would become depressed, stop eating, and lose sleep.

"Oh" Jasper said, sounding defeated. I shook my head. Poor boy doesn't even know it's him.

"So what's life like here?" he asked after a moment of him feeling sorry for himself.

Soon I was lost in telling Jasper everything there is to do with life here. Everything to see, to do, the war, watching our parents die, meeting Charlotte and realizing she was the one for me. Queen Isabella's crowning. Her asking me to be her third, her rule on the kingdom. Everything.

Jasper and I were together now. And that's all that mattered.

**Bella's Point of View**

The minute I saw him, I knew. I knew he would be mine.

And then less than forty-eight hours later, he was going to be on a date with someone who wasn't me.

Yeah, life sucks.

The minute Peter and Charlotte opened the door, I noticed the flash of recognition in their eyes as they looked at me. They knew.

Charlotte pulled me into a hug and then dragged me into her and Peter's bedroom.

The minute the door was shut, I was in tears, sobbing silently.

God, what a wimp. And I'm supposed to be Queen.

Charlotte just wrapped her arms around me and let me cry.

A few minutes later, I pulled myself together, wiped the tears off my face, straightened my clothes and apologized.

"Sorry Charlotte" I said. "I probably don't even look like a queen right now." But then again, when do I?

"No worries babe" she said. Charlotte was one of my best friends. The one who sees me let loose and forget about being queen. She's the one I go to when I just need to let off a little steam.

It may seem like easy work, but running a kingdom is in no way easy. And Charlotte understands that.

"So" she said grinning. "You're mated to Jasper?"

I nodded my head. "He doesn't know" I told her.

"Girl" she said shaking her head. "Kiss him and get it over with."

"Charlotte" I scolded. "I can't just do that! I'm Queen! I'm supposed to set an example and all that. Plus he's going on a date with Maria tonight."

That sobered her right up.

"Oh" was all she said. It was enough.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Oh."

Charlotte changed the topic, trying to get my mind off of Jasper.

"So how's the kingdom running?" she asked, knowing it was the only thing that would probably successfully distract me.

"Good. It's good. Though some people seem to think that they shouldn't have to work. Pricks."

"And how did Benjamin do when you left? He handle it well?"

I almost snickered. Almost. Okay, I might have snickered a little bit.

"Uhh ohh" Charlotte said. "That bad?"

"No" I protested. "He did a good job. But I think he has a new level of respect for me now that he realizes what I have to deal with on a regular basis. I swear the poor man was going to cry when I got back."

Charlotte didn't even bother to attempt to stop her laughter.

I shoved her shoulder lightly. "It's not that funny."

"Yeah" she said, still chuckling. "It isn't." She sobered up. "Being queen isn't easy work"

"Nope" I agreed, popping the p.

"Do you ever wish that you weren't queen?"

"Yes. But it's just a part of who I am."

Charlotte looked at me in sympathy. "I have no idea how you do it" she said, shaking her head.

"Neither do I" I admitted.

There was silence.

I knew what I was going to ask. And I knew she was going to blush. So cute.

"How's Peter in bed?"

Her jaw dropped open.

"What?!" she screeched.

**Jaspers Point of View**

After a long day spent touring the city and then with Peter and Charlotte, Bella and I were finally back at the castle.

Almost as soon as we were through the doors Bella was called off to do some work.

And I was left to prepare for my 'date' with Maria.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Do you like my whole thing with Maria? What about Peter and Charlotte? Is there a specific point of view you want to see? Do you think Maria is going to be good or bad? What do you want to see happen? Should Rosalie and Emmett have powers? If so, what?**

**Review Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I never will!**

**A/N: Hey everybody. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting **_**Starting Anew**_**. I think I answered everyone's reviews, but a couple might have slipped through the cracks. Anyway, thanks everybody. I actually had a blast writing this chapter. It was quite fun and I thought over all the reviews I had gotten in terms of Maria. I hope you'll like what I have done. Anyway, enjoy the chapter…..**

Previously on Starting Anew:

_After a long day spent touring the city and then with Peter and Charlotte, Bella and I were finally back at the castle. _

_Almost as soon as we were through the doors Bella was called off to do some work. _

_And I was left to prepare for my 'date' with Maria._

**Chapter Four: Jasper's Point of View**

I ran a shaking hand through my hair nervously as I waited for Maria at the pre-determined spot. I was a couple minutes early, not wanting to make Maria wait.

The city was the quietest I had heard it. There were still a few people bustling around, but compared to earlier in the day, it was practically empty.

A few seconds later, I saw Maria coming towards me with a small smile on her face.

"Hey" she said softly, finally reaching me.

"Hi" I said, seemingly getting over my nervousness.

"You want to go to this diner that I found the other day?"

I nodded my head, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Sure. That sounds good."

"Cool" she said, immediately going to the left.

We made small talk on the way to the diner. Just talking about what was going on and how I was liking the city.

A few minutes later, the diner seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was small and looked kind of run down but if the smells were any indication, it would be delicious. "Here it is. Lawihi's best diner."

"How did the town even get a name like Lawihi anyway?" I asked as I held open the door for Maria.

"Lawihi was actually the name of our first queen. You see, we used to be part of the human world as well until the humans decided it was best for us to be separate from them. This was thousands of years ago, before the United States was even thought of. One of our people manipulated the water of the sea and brought us to this continent. But we needed a place to stay permanently and Queen Lawihi led us over mountains and through rivers to get here. She died a few days after we declared this place ours. In honor of her memory, we named the city Lawihi after her."

By this time, we were seated in a corner of the diner. We were both unconsciously leaning across the table towards each other. By the time I realized this, I moved back.

"You speak as if you were there" I observed.

Maria shook her head. "I wasn't there. But my father was."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Your father" I stuttered. "I thought you said this was thousands of years ago."

"It was" Maria confirmed.

"But…." I was going into major shock here.

"No one has told you yet?"

"Told me what?" I asked, getting desperate.

"Witches are immortal" Maria said, completely serious.

I shook my head. She was joking with me, right?

"You're joking with me, right?" I asked, needing confirmation.

"I'm not joking Jasper" Maria told me, leaning forward. "Witches are immortal" she said again. "Well not technically, I guess. We still die. We just don't die of old age or disease. It takes quite a lot to kill us. I myself am three-hundred and twenty-seven. We stop aging at about twenty-three."

I sat back roughly in the chair, staring straight ahead. Maria seemed to realize that I needed some time to think things over and picked up her menu to choose what she wanted for dinner. I followed her lead and picked up the menu.

Almost as soon as I had picked what I wanted, a tiny slip of a woman came over. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun with a few tendrils framing her face. She was pretty, but nothing extraordinary. "Hi" she grinned. "I'm Tracy and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

I looked to Maria, urging her to go first. "I actually think we're ready to order as well actually" Maria told Tracy, who then looked at me for confirmation. When I nodded, Maria continued. "I'll have an orange soda and the homemade chicken noodle soup." She then handed Tracy the menu.

"I'll have the fried chicken dinner with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob."

"And to drink?" Tracy asked.

"Coke please."

Tracy took my menu and scampered off, telling us before she left. "That'll be right out."

I leaned towards Maria as well.

"Tell me about yourself?" I requested. This was supposed to be a date after all.

"Alright" she said, mulling things over in her head. "My favorite color is purple. I like horses and work as a veterinarian to the farm animals here. My full name is Maria Jane Seymour. I left Lawihi about fifty years ago to live in the human world. Less than five years later, I came crawling back. It was awful. Once you live in a paradise like this, everything pales in comparison."

I nodded my head as she paused.

"I want you to know Jasper" Maria said slowly, "that this can go nowhere. I want to make sure you know that before we do anything else. I haven't mated with you. And you aren't my type in the first place."

"Oh" I said, kind of hurt, but I understood. "What is your type?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well it's definitely not you" Maria said, crinkling her nose in distaste.

Well there goes my ego.

"It's not that you're bad looking. You are actually very handsome. I just prefer someone a little smaller. And feminine."

I took it a second to click, but when it did, it all made sense. I even had to chuckle.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah" Maria said, dragging it out, looking down, "Oh."

"So girls, huh?"

"Yep" Maria said, popping the p.

"You got your eye on someone?" I asked. I was actually a lot more comfortable knowing that this was more like going out to dinner with friends.

"You can't tell anyone this though" Maria said, looking at me seriously. "I'm not mated to her or anything. But she is exactly my type."

"Who?" I asked, getting impatient.

Maria mumbled something and I strained to hear her but got nothing. "Who?" I asked again. She said it again, her voice barely audible. "Queen Isabella."

"What?!" I almost shouted. A feeling of possessiveness and jealousy rose within me. I shook my head to clear those thoughts away. She had a mate. I had no right to those feelings.

"Yeah" Maria sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"She is beautiful huh" I said. Her face popped into my thoughts and I couldn't help but look over every detail that I could remember. The way her lips twitched when she was fighting off a smile, the way she ran her hand through her hair. The way her voice was smooth and reassuring yet powerful.

"Looks like someone has a crush" Maria giggled, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Kinda" I mumbled, blushing a bright red.

Tracy, our waitress brought out our food at that moment, saving me from any further discussion for the moment. It looked delicious and I dove in immediately.

A few minutes later, I got over my embarrassment and told Maria what Peter had told me earlier.

"My brother Peter told me she has a mate though" I said, looking at my food when I told her.

I heard a strangled sound come from Maria, and then coughing. "What?" Maria asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Who?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Peter just said that the guy doesn't know yet."

"Hmmmm" Maria said, looking like she was lost in her thoughts.

I went back to eating quietly; all the while thinking that whoever was mated to Queen Isabella wasn't good enough for her.

.:*:.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Jasper." Maria said, as I walked her to her door.

"Me too" I smiled down at her.

"We should do this again some time. As friends of course" Maria said, blushing slightly.

"I'd like that."

"How about tomorrow. We can go out for breakfast. As long as you're not busy that is."

"I'm not busy" I told her, smiling.

"Seven too early for you?"

"Not at all."

Maria turned and opened her door. "Tomorrow then."

.:*:.

I walked home, humming softly to myself. I actually had a good time tonight, even though it didn't end up being a date.

I chuckled as I thought about the end of dinner as I went to pay. Only to find out that you don't pay for anything in Lawihi.

"We all work" Maria explained. "Every job is just as important in the community as the next. Whether it be veterinarian, farmer, waitress or trash man. Every job is essential in the running of the community."

"So you don't have to pay for anything?" I asked.

"Nope" Maria had laughed.

I laughed at myself just thinking about it.

Suprisingly, I was in a good mood. I had made a friend here in Lawihi. And I felt as though I fit in.

I reached the castle quickly, not even realizing how fast I was going.

I was almost to my room when I ran into someone. Their head was down and were walking quickly.

"Ooof" I said as I fell flat on the ground. A similar exclamation coming from whomever I had run into.

I lifted myself up and was surprised to find that I had run into Bella.

I rushed over to her, offering my hand to help her up.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Bella shook her head, her hair flying out of her face, revealing her perfect features to me.

"Nah, its fine. I wasn't paying any attention either."

Bella seemed to look at me closer. "You seem awfully happy" she observed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I had a good time with Maria tonight. She's pretty awesome."

An unreadable emotion passed through Bella's eyes. "Oh" she said softly.

"I should get to bed" Bella said after a moment of silence.

We walked together in silence towards our bedrooms. Bella paused at her door as she turned the knob. "Jasper" Bella said, turning to me. "Do you want to go out to breakfast with me tomorrow?"

I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably. "I actually have plans with Maria tomorrow" I said uncomfortably, really wishing I could say yes.

"Oh" Bella said, before turning back to her room. "Have fun then" Bella said, her voice lower than normal, before pushing her way into her room.

I immediately climbed into bed as soon as I got into my room, not even bothering to get undressed. Sleep came to me easily that night.

That was also the first night that I dreamed of her. Of Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

I knelt over the toilet, spilling the contents of my stomach into it.

Rejection came over me as I thought of Jaspers grin and then him telling me of his plans with Maria.

I knelt closer to the toilet as images of Jasper and Maria came to mind. Vomiting into the toilet again and again and again until there was nothing left to spill.

I leaned against my bathtub, staring up at the ceiling.

I would be there all night.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I hadn't seen Queen Isabella in a while. Every time I seemed to catch up to her, she has something else going on. She seems more than a little distracted.

And today is the first day I'll be able to see her face to face for the first time in a while. We, meaning me and my sibling and 'adoptive parents', were getting our assignments today. Specifically issued by Queen Isabella.

We were all standing in the 'throne room' waiting for Bella. Benjamin was sitting in the seat next to the throne on the right while the left remained empty. And the throne was empty, waiting for Bella.

A few minutes later Bella came bustling in. She sat harshly in her throne and put her head in her hands and took a deep breath before looking up at us.

"Alright" she said in a commanding tone. "Today I will be giving you your assignments. If you have any objections to them, you can bring them up to me."

We all stood nervously waiting. My siblings and I waited apart from our parents. Ever since we got to Lawihi, our relationship with them seemed to fade away.

"Carlisle and Esme you will both be working as waiters and waitresses down on Water Street."

"But…" Esme and Carlisle said at the same time.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "But what?" she asked.

"My talents would be better suited for the hospital wing. Don't you think?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"No. I think you need to learn some humility. You aren't better than everyone in the community because you work at a hospital. In a few years, I may pull you out and put you back in the hospital. But until then, you will work as a waiter."

"Any objections Esme?"

Esme looked to the ground and whispered, "No Queen Isabella."

Bella continued. "You have been given a house a few streets away that is now yours. Demetri will show you where it is after this meeting is concluded."

"Alice, you will be working with Corin on your gift. On your off days with her, you will be working at the clothing shop next door. Edward you will be working with Addison on your gift and will be working as a salesperson next to Alice. You both have been granted a house next door to the shop."

Both Edward and Alice seemed happy at the idea. Carlisle and Esme not so much.

"You're giving them a house. They are only seventeen!" Carlisle practically yelled at Bella. She rolled her eyes and said, "And I was crowned Queen over an entire race at eleven. They can have their own house."

"Emmett and Rosalie. You will both be working at the daycare on Main Street. Neither of you have gifts so you will be working full time there. You have been granted a house down the street."

"Jasper. I will be training you personally. Every day. You won't have a job at this time due to your gift and me working with you. We will be working, the hours varying due to my own job. You will be staying at the castle in the same room as you are now."

"Demetri will show all of you to your houses and jobs where you will be given all your information that you need. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Demetri came in and everyone left, Benjamin leaving with them. This left me alone with Bella for the first time in weeks.

"Hi" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Hi" Bella said, smiling softly at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good" I answered. "And you?"

"I've been better" she answered honestly.

"How come?" I asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"What does this training entail?" I asked her, changing the subject.

Bella walked past me, her hand coming up to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes at the feeling. I felt her lips at my ear as she whispered to me, "You'll just have to wait and find out."

**A/N: How many of you were expecting that? Maria being into girls? Maria won't be a huge part of the story but she is essential to some of the storyline so she's not going away yet. I know a lot of you wanted Rosalie and Emmett to have gifts, but I don't feel as though it would be good for the story. **

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Just jot down what a few words and tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions or things you really want to see happen, just send me a quick review.**

**Reviews really do inspire me to write more. Just send me a quick smiley face if that's all. Or a frowny face if you didn't like it. **


	5. AN

I know it's been a while since I posted and I apologize for that. I can no longer continue on this fanfiction and for that I am sorry. I once told myself that I would never give up on a story but sadly I was mistaken. I no longer have the urge to write in this story. In a few days I will be taken this fanfiction off the website permanently.

I just wanted to let you all know and to apologize.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
